


Paying For It

by fawndant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining Keith (Voltron), Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawndant/pseuds/fawndant
Summary: Keith is very quickly realizing that he's in too deep.He's got a crush on his best friend's boyfriend, and as if that weren't bad enough, his eyes have started straying towards Shiro himself...





	Paying For It

After a regular night out with the wonder couple, Keith left a tip on the bar and was getting ready to leave. From the seat next to him, somebody else seemed to notice.

“Keeeeeeith!” Lance whined, grabbing onto Keith’s arm and leaning into him drunkenly. “Dude! There’s no way you’re leavin’ so earlyyyy.”

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes and planted his palm firmly in the center of Lance’s forehead, pushing him away.

“Some of us are broke and don’t have boyfriends like Shiro to take us home every time we get trashed,” he told the brunet, who crossed his arms and pouted like a five-year-old.

“I’m sure Shiro’d take y’home too,” he insisted, grabbing at the bottom of Keith’s shirt.

Keith plucked his hand away with two gloved fingers, laying it back down on the bar top. “And watch you two flirt all the way home? No thanks. You guys are gross,” he said, knowing Shiro was well within earshot.

“Awwwww! We’re’so not! We’re… fuckin’ cute, an’ you know it,” Lance protested, laying a hand on Keith’s knee as he tried to get into the other boy’s space _again_.

Turning away from the conversation he’d been having with the bartender, the older man gave his boyfriend’s attempts at getting their best friend to stay a little longer a smile. Swiveling on his own stool beside Lance’s, he wrapped an arm around the pouting boy.

“Judging by Lance’s sniveling, I guess you’re out of here?” Shiro asked.

Keith nodded. “See you at the gym?”

Shiro ruffled Lance’s hair, who leaned into the motion like a puppy. “Yeah. Don’t forget to bring back my towel you borrowed either, you thief,” he added.

Keith scoffed and stood up from the stool.

“See you guys later. Have a good night,” he said, checking his pockets to make sure he had everything.

“Yepp. Night, Keith.”

“Seeyah, mullet. Gm’night.”

Keith gave them a short wave before he dragged himself out of the bar and into his car.

Finally alone, he gripped the steering wheel tight, letting go of a breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding.

“ _Jesus…_ ” he sighed, resting his forehead against his white-knuckled hands.

Things had gotten… complicated. For Keith, at least. But if you got down to it, things weren’t really complicated at all.

Long story short: Keith Kogane was the scum of the Earth and never deserved happiness as long as he lived because he was an actual shitstain who was lusting after his best friend’s boyfriend.

And the cherry on the goddamn top was that it was _Lance._

Obnoxious, annoying, sarcastic asshole Lance who had no right looking that… fuckable.

Because, you know.

That’s not something an asshole would think.

Frustrated, Keith slammed his head into the steering wheel, making the car honk and scaring some poor drunk girl who’d been walking past.

Keith took a long, shaky breath and twisted his key in the ignition.

With only his thoughts to occupy him, the drive took forever. Home wasn’t much better either, though. In his haze of self-hatred, he’d downed some of his own personal liquor stash. Maybe a bit more than he should have, because he ended up flopping face-first onto the couch about a half hour later feeling sick to his stomach.

Keith groaned into the cushions.

‘What if they already know?’ he thought. ‘Shiro’s scary smart and Lance is way more intuitive than he thinks... They could already know about it and Shiro could be planning my death as we speak.’

And Shiro would make it horrible too. After years of friendship, he would know the most perfect recipe for Keith’s demise: tease him a little, maybe even make him think Lance was within reach. Hell, Shiro might even go so far as to let Keith have him, just once, and then confront him about it.

Then he’d be down one object of his sexual fantasies and one best friend.

But god… how many times Keith had imagined what that one time with Lance might be like. All that caramel skin on display…

All his to lick and bite and mark and tease…

…

“ _Nooooo_.”

Keith’s hands clawed at the fabric of the sofa, trying to will away the encroaching feelings. “Please no. Not tonight,” Keith pleaded softly with the universe, wincing at the familiar tightness growing in his jeans.

But it was too late, he already had whiskey dick, and that fucker wouldn’t be going down for a while unless he did something about it.

Keith ground down against the cushions of the sofa, sighing at the soft relief it offered, tempting and boiling low in his torso. He did it again, moaning lowly as he tried to keep his thoughts in check.

Thoughts like how that crop top Lance liked to wear to their favorite club sometimes slid up a little too high when he’d dance, arms above his head as neon lights flashed in his eyes. Like how he’d still sit in Keith’s lap when he got too drunk even if Shiro was in the room. Like how he’d paint his nails from time to time, and when he did, his fingertips never strayed too far from his insanely soft-looking lips. Like how he’d be holding hands with Shiro and would grab Keith by the hand too, dragging them both along. Like how he’d find any excuse to play with Keith’s hair, despite saying he needed a haircut. Like how his eyes would graze over Keith every time he wore a new outfit, and comment accordingly. Like how his voice would sound when he’d just got done singing karaoke, all raspy and low.

“ _Keeeith, come dance w’me_ ,” his mind supplied, bringing him back to the night it had all gotten to be too much.

“ _Shiro’s bein’ a jerk-off with Matt, and he won’t go ou’there…_ ” _Lance had whined, tugging on the strings to Keith’s hoodie._

_Keith had eventually let Lance lead him onto the dance floor, because sue him, he had an inexplicable soft spot for drunk Lance._

_Effectively cut-off from the rest of the club, Lance danced like the brilliant lights flowing over the mass of people were shining on him alone as they flitted over his eyelids, painted in glitter._

_He had eventually wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, leaning on him for support. “Why… aren’tchou dancing? You gotta dance, Keith. Issa dance floor, not a stand round bein’emo floor,” he’d said._

_Keith had rolled his eyes, “I am dancing.”_

_“Nu-uuuh. You’re jus’swaying. Thas…not dancing,” he’d insisted._

_“Well that’s too bad, because I don’t know how to dance any other way.”_

_Lance’s eyes sparkled as he gave Keith a mischievous grin. “Whaaay…wait, wait. Y’mean you’ve never like… danced?” he’d asked, pushing his hips forward into Keith’s and lowering his voice, “Like this?”_

And that was the moment his life had officially gone to hell, all because Lance had decided, despite the fact that he had _Shiro_ as a boyfriend, that he wanted to teach Keith Kogane how to grind.

Keith’s teeth dug into his bottom lip as he pushed himself against the cushions, just remembering the feeling of Lance’s body against his. The way it rolled and bent, twisted and writhed around him.

“Lance…” Keith sighed, thinking about the way the Cuban boy had turned around, pressing his ass up against him in too-tight leggings.

Keith couldn’t take it anymore. Flipping onto his back, he’d roughly pushed down the front of his pants and boxers. He wrapped a hand around himself as he remembered the feeling of Lance’s nails ghosting down his neck.

And this was where Keith lost himself every time, giving into the fantasy, letting it play out behind his eyelids as they slid shut…

 

Lance drew his arms down Keith’s sides, hooking his thumbs into Keith’s beltloops and dragging him forward. “ _C’mon, you dun’wanna?_ ” Lance slurred, letting Keith know he’d noticed the rather pressing issue in his jeans.

Keith groaned, “ _No… Shiro would kill me_.”

Lance smirked up at him and licked his lips as he brought his face closer, swiveling his hips _just right._

“ _Shiro doesn’t care_ …” he said, kissing his neck. “ _In fact… he likes it. Likes th’ idea of me gettin’ off w’some other guy_ …” Lance nipped at his throat, smoothing over the marks with kitten licks. “ _I think… he’d probably like it even better if he knew it was you_.”

Lance’s fingers danced across the hem of his jeans. “ _Knowing it wassis bes’ friend? Damn… I bet he’d fuck you with me_…” Lance trailed off, then suddenly perked up as he looked over Keith’s shoulder.

“ _Haha… speak of the devil_ ,” Lane mused, and then there was suddenly a second pair of hands on his hips.

“ _You two having fun?_ ” Shiro purred lowly.

Keith whined, tilting his head to the side to give Shiro more room as a warm chest leaned against his back.

“ _Mm-hmm_ ,” Lance hummed, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. It was messy and uncoordinated with Lance drunk off his ass. And it should have made Keith sad or jealous or _something_. But all Keith could think about was how fucking _hot_ they both were. Shiro guided Lance’s lips as their tongues slid across each other, dragging out a moan from Lance that rocked Keith to his core.

Lance broke away for a breath, “ _I want him to fuck me, Shiro. Can he?_ ” he asked, batting his eyelashes at the older man, “ _Pretty please?_ ”

Shiro gave Keith a sidelong glance, a slow smirk spreading over his lips. “ _You should be asking him that question, don’t you think?_ ” he asked, playfully giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek as he watched Keith’s reaction.

Lance bit his lip as he turned his attention back to Keith, sliding his fingers over the button of the shorter man’s jeans.

“ _Would’ya like that, Keith? You wanna mess me’yup? Wanna make me cum on your cock?_ ” Lance asked, before rubbing a hand across Keith’s clothed erection. Keith groaned at the stimulation, unable to keep himself from pressing back against Lance’s hand.

The Cuban boy looked at him through hooded eyes, twirling one of Keith’s sweatshirt strings around his finger. “ _An’ while you’re in me, I’ll suck Shiro off, an’ you can come inside me whenever he tells you_ ,” Lance said, leaning in and biting at Keith’s lower lip.

Keith moaned, pushing forward to meet Lance’s lips with his own. It was sloppy, rushed, and everything Keith wanted it to be. Lance tasted like coconut rum and the mint chapstick he carried with him everywhere. He mouthed at him hungrily, delighting in the small moan it tore from the brunet.

He almost jumped when another set of lips brushed against the nape of his neck.

“ _There you two go, deciding things all on your own,_ ” Shiro said, playing with the bottom of Keith’s shirt, fingertips brushing across his hipbones where his low-sitting jeans didn’t cover.

“ _Sorry_ ,” Lance gasped over the music, coming up for air.

Shiro clicked his tongue and pulled some of Keith’s hair out of the way, where his mouth continued to work over the pale skin of Keith’s neck.

“ _Hmm… I might just have to punish you both. Keith, you didn’t even ask permission to kiss Lance, did you?_ ” he asked.

Keith trembled, “ _N-no… I didn’t_.”

Shiro hummed, fingertips trailing to where Lance was still lightly teasing over the denim.

“ _Naughty boys… both of you_ ,” Shiro said, flicking the button of Keith’s jeans open.

Keith’s breath hitched. “ _Shiro, there’s people,_ ” he protested. Behind him, he could hear Shiro scoff. “ _Nobody’s going to notice, they’re all so wrapped up in their own worlds_ ,” he said. “ _Just act like you’re dancing, Keith,_ ” he instructed, wrapping one hand around his waist as he pulled the younger boy against him.

Keith gasped as he felt Shiro’s erection on his ass, automatically grinding into it like Lance had done with him earlier.

Shiro chuckled, “ _So eager, isn’t he, Lance?_ ”

The brunet nodded, “ _Fuck, he makes such pretty noises,_ ” he said, pulling Keith’s zipper down and freeing him from the constraint of his jeans. Keith sighed, leaning his head back to rest on Shiro’s shoulder as Lance pulled him out in the middle of the dance floor.

Keith whimpered at the feeling of being in the open, his hands clenching into fists where they laid on Lance’s hips. He was out of it, too far gone to worry about the crowd as Lance slipped both of his talented hands over his member. He teased at the tip, rolling his thumb around it before sliding his hands down again.

“ _He’s so pretty,_ ” Lance said, leaning over to nip at Keith’s collarbones. “ _Bet’he’d look even prettier bouncing on your cock though._ ”

Keith couldn’t help the loud whine that escaped him as his knees trembled. Shiro felt it happen and quickly held him up with one arm snaking around his waist to his chest, underneath Keith’s shirt.

“ _You close, sweetheart?_ ” Shiro asked, using the hand up Keith’s shirt to roll his fingers over one of his nipples.

Keith nodded his head frantically, feeling the telltale signs of his release sneaking up on him under their hands. Shiro laid a strong bite on his neck and pinched his nipple, causing Keith to hang off of Lance’s shoulders.

“That’s not an answer, baby,” Shiro growled, blowing air over the bite and giving Keith goosebumps.

Keith tried to fight off the noises as they brought him closer and closer. His heart hammered in his chest in time to the beat of the music.

“ _Do you want to come for me?_ ” Shiro asked, whispering in his ear. “ _Let Lance know how good he’s doing?_ ”

Keith nodded again, his entire body shaking as Shiro held him up.

“ _Y-yes_ …” he choked out, chasing his orgasm as his hips thrust into the tight circle of Lance’s hands.

Keith almost let tears fall when he felt the tight grip of a third hand around his base.

“ _N-no! No- why, I’m_ -” Keith stuttered out, _so fucking close_.

“ _Shhh,_ ” Shiro soothed, “ _You’ve got to ask for it, sweetheart_.”

Keith let a tear fall as he bucked his hips up to no avail. “ _Please, goddammit… please, please!_ ”

“ _Please…?_ ” Shiro asked, “ _You need to be more specific than that, c’mon. Ask nicely_.”

Keith sobbed, hanging onto Lance for dear life.

“ _I… Le- let me cum. Please. Fuck. Please Shiro I n-need, please I can’t, I fucking can’t-_”

Shiro hummed at the base of his neck, loosening his grip as he started harshly pumping him again.

“ _Good boy. C’mon, Keith, cum for me_.”

Keith’s body went rigid, seizing up as the lights flashed and his orgasm washed over him. He came all over Shiro’s hand, nails scraping across Lance’s shoulders.

“ _Mmm… there you go,_ ” Shiro said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“ _Le’s take ’im home, Shiro. Can we?_ ”

 

Keith’s hand slowed, leaving him with quickly drying come on his stomach and a prickling behind his eyes.

“No…” he whimpered.

“Please no… not Shiro too,” he cried to the universe.

 

Keith Kogane was the scum of the Earth, and this was how he paid for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted such blatant sin in eons.
> 
> Anyway, I'm starting up a new multi-chapter fic if you guys wanna check it out, it's called "Training Heels" and it's a drag queen AU klance fic.
> 
> Also: I might continue this?? It has potential, I suppose. Lemme know if you guys would read a getting together fic following this one or not.


End file.
